


Wake-up call

by athos



Series: Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Strange Bedfellows, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athos/pseuds/athos
Summary: One time starlinghawke said:*slams fists on table* I would sell my soul to see a version of the “wake up” vine drawn as Carver and Cullen in bed with Hawke waking them upS E L L M Y S O U LOr Carver and Fenris ahhhhhh





	

Inspired by [this mightyduck vine](https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ)

* * *

 

 

Isabela snickered and Garrett loudly shushed her through his own giggles. 

“Last chance to get the bucket of ice water,” Isabela sang softly, steadying the camera in her hands.

“Maker! No; I think he might actually kill me," Garret whispered. "You’re taping?” 

Isabela nodded, grinning with devious excitement.

They stopped outside of Carver’s door, ignoring (as usual) the ostentatiously bold “NO CHAMPIONS ALLOWED” sign and shared a glance and nod.  Garrett, with exaggerated care, turned the doorknob and soundlessly opened the door. The room was dark except for Carver’s old mabari night-light in the far corner, and silent but for Carver’s soft snores. 

In the filtered light of the hallway, Isabela saw Garrett’s fingers in a countdown. “three…two…one…” and Garrett flipped on the overhead light and yelled, “WAKE UP, SLEEPY-HEAD!” at the Carver-shaped lump on the top bunk.

Carver jerked awake. He pulled the comforter off his head and blearily slurred, “Whutim’mizit?”, half sitting up. Garrett roared with laughter and Isabela couldn’t prevent the camera from shaking a bit while she giggled at Carver’s sleep-frumpled hair. Shirtless was a good look on the little hawke, she thought.

Then there was a blue-white pulse from behind Carver and Fenris– _FENRIS?!!–_  sat straight up and muttered grouchily, “ _Fehendis_ , Hawke!”

Garrett froze. Fenris? In bed? With _Carver_? **_Shirtless?!!_**

Isabela hooted with laughter and ran down the hall to call Varric.

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life :D


End file.
